Guardian of the Elements of Harmony
by Halflinglover44
Summary: After the others died, Princess Twilight decided to ask Divine Line, an esteemed author, to guard the Elements of Harmony. Can Divine Line keep them safe? Will the Elements of Harmony ever feel the magic of friendship again?
1. Chapter 1

Characters:

Fillies:

Divine Line: Palomino colored unicorn with gypsy styled ponytail. Gold and silver lined hair with fluffy tail. Her talent is reading/writing and is a published author. Her cutie mark is a book with a pencil.

Fun Love: Black earth pony with light blue, curly hair. She wears a big black bow in her hair and is an esteemed vetenarian of Ponyville. Her cutie mark is a heart with a stethoscope inside. Her older sister is Divine Line and has a golden retriever puppy.

Brownie Cloud: Brown pegasus that wears a winter cap all the time. Her hair is short and blonde. She has cute little freckles and is a master cellist. Her cutie mark is a cello with a bow across the strings.

Pepper Cake: Light green earth pony with white and light blue striped hair. Her hair is short but poofy and she loves peppermints. Her talent is making sculptures from a single peppermint. Her cutie mark is a peppermint with snowflakes around it.

Reheat: A fiery red unicorn with dark, blood red hair and a long, flowing tail. She has a bit of a temper and her talent is controlling fire. Her cutie mark is a flame with stars around it.

Lucky Comet: A dark purple pegasus with forest green and electric blue streaked hair. Her hair is silky, so long it covers her left eye. She is a highly esteemed actress for Cloudsdale and her cutie mark is the theatre symbol. Her two younger siblings are Divine Line and Fun Love.

Stallions:

Ghost Touched: A white earth stallion that has icy blue mane. He is creepy and just plain out philosophical. His talent is seeing and speaking with the dead and is Ponyville's new fortune teller. His cutie mark is a see through pony.

Wish: A light grey unicorn stallion with night black mane, styled in a mohawk. His eyes are strangely black so you can't honestly see his pupils…His talent is a strange form of magic that can summon beasts. His cutie mark is a chimera.

The TWINS! Jay and Wolf: Both are silver unicorns but Jay is blind with black mane while Wolf has dark gray mane. Both have golden eyes. Their talent is, oddly, fighting. Jay's cutie mark is a bo staff while Wolf has a double bladed sword.

High Rider: A dark brown pegasus with storm grey mane that is spiky. He has a super short tail and wears aviator goggles wherever he goes. He hold the record for the highest flight and longest flight. His cutie mark is Hermes's winged shoe.


	2. Prelude

Prelude

"Are you sure, Princess Twilight?" the palomino unicorn asked, her dark blue eyes sparkling.

"I couldn't think of anyone better," Twilight answered with a laugh as she allowed Divine Line to levitate the golden box holding the Elements of Harmony.

"I could name a few," Divine Line admitted with a grin. "But if I am the one you choose, I won't complain." The palomino unicorn gave a graceful bow to the princess. "My sisters and I will take great care of them."

"Your sisters?"

"Yes. My younger sister is still a filly, her name is Fun Love. She hasn't earned her cutie mark yet, but we all know what it will be. My older sister is a pegasus named Lucky Comet."

"Your sister is Lucky Comet?" Twilight sounded astonished. "She is quite the actress."

"Really?" Divine Line smiled. "Well, she says thank you."

"Tell your sisters I said hi," Twilight laughed. "You three are always welcomed at my castle in Canterlot."

"You don't live in the library anymore?" Divine Line asked curiously.

"Not after the others…" Twilight stopped there, the memories too painful. "No, but it is yours now, Divine Line. You love books as much as I do so I think you deserve it."

"And Lucky Comet," Divine Line added. "She loves reading as well."

"Take care, Divine Line." With that, the beautiful Princess Twilight teleported away, leaving the young unicorn thinking.

Where could she hide it? The young unicorn skewered her brain for a perfect hiding spot but nothing came to mind. She was just entrusted with the Elements of Harmony and she couldn't even think of a place to put them! What a care taker, huh?

"The library!" Divine suddenly shouted and she raced out of her home to the library. The tall tree still stood tall and green, the rounded pink door as clean as Twilight had left it. But the outside was better than the inside, Divine Line soon found out.

The shelves were covered in dust and many books lay strewn about and pages were falling out of many. Twilight's old desk stood rotting to the side and the spiraling staircase didn't look much better. The air was heavy and whenever Divine Line walked in, her hoof prints could be seen in the dust.

"I'll clean it later," Divine Line said to herself and she immediately went up stairs. One of the stairs cracked under her hoof and Divine nearly fell, but she recovered quickly. To keep her weight balanced, she bounded up the stairs.

Up stairs wasn't much better. The bed lay unkempt and the window was so dirty, you wouldn't be able to see anything out of it! The few books up here were falling apart and the wood was rotted. Divine Line knew a lot of work would have to be done to this place, but the hiding spot was clear.

With a deep breath, Divine Line approached the bed.


End file.
